borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hyperion
Hyperion is one of the weapons manufacturers on Pandora. They manufacture SMGs, Combat Rifles, Machine and Repeater Pistols, Rocket Launchers, Shotguns, and Sniper Rifles. Hyperion weapons are made of dark pink, red or black metal of a sort and have greater accuracy and damage when compared to guns of similar level. In the original Borderlands game, weapons produced by this manufacturer are harder to find than most others, with only Atlas guns being harder to find. In Borderlands 2, Hyperion guns are much more common, and Atlas guns cannot be found as Atlas has been put out of business following events towards the end of the original Borderlands. __TOC__ =Involvement= In the original Borderlands, Hyperion maintains a Claptrap manufacturing plant in the Dividing Faults. This location forms a pivotal plot point in the fourth DLC, Claptrap's New Robot Revolution when the Interplanetary Ninja Assassin Claptrap uses it to 'claptrap' many of Pandora's inhabitants and wildlife to further the cause of the robot revolution. The Hyperion Vice President, Mr. Blake then arrives on the planet to personally take charge of a counter-insurgency operation, accompanied by a group of soldiers. The opening of the Vault and the appearance of Eridium gained the attention of Hyperion's President, Handsome Jack. He then declares himself Dictator of Pandora, intending to rule over the populace with an iron fist to eliminate "bandits", whilst also gathering Eridium to charge the Vault key he stole from Patricia Tannis to unlock another Vault containing a powerful creature known as the Warrior, in order to secure his rule over the planet. = = Products A list of items produced by Hyperion. Weapons: *Combat Rifle - The Sentinel *Repeater Pistol - Lady Finger *Repeater Pistol - Athena's Wisdom (The Secret Armory of General Knoxx DLC only.) *Submachine Gun - The Spy Weapons: *Combat Rifle - Destroyer *Machine Pistol - Reaper *Repeater Pistol - Invader *Rocket Launcher - Nidhogg *Shotgun - Butcher *Sniper Rifle - Invader *Submachine Gun - Bitch Class Mods: *Berserker - Warmonger *Hunter - Assassin, Sniper, Sharpshooter (Loyalty) *Siren - Plaguebearer, Tormentor, Specter Grenade Mods: *Longbow - Explosive, Corrosive, Incendiary, Shock Shields: *Fire Resistance - Thermal, Asbestic, Endothermic Weapons: *Repeater Pistol - Nemesis Weapon Tiers *Hyperion Valde = Level 13 - 21 *Hyperion Melior = Level 22 - 30 *Hyperion Ultra = Level 31 - 39 *Hyperion Magnus = Level 40 - 47 *Hyperion Optimus = Level 48+ Quotes ]] * "Hyperion asks, 'What good is a gun that doesn't shoot where you point?' Get a gun that's as accurate as you are!" - Marcus Kincaid *"Hyperion: If it ain't accurate, don't bother!" - Marcus Kincaid (This is an extremely rare quote) *"Enemies only die when you hit them... So get your Hyperion today" - Marcus Kincaid (this is an extremely rare quote) = = Products The following are items made by Hyperion. Weapons: *Shotgun - Shotgun 1340 *Shotgun - Miss Moxxi's Heart Breaker *Sniper Rifle - Fremington's Edge *Sniper Rifle - Morningstar *Submachine Gun - Bane Weapons: *Shotgun - Conference Call *Sniper Rifle - Longbow *Submachine Gun - Corporate Bitch Class Mods: *blank Grenade Mods: *blank Shields: *Unproductive Amplify Shield Gun Appearance by Quality *White: Faded White and Yellow *Green: Yellow with White Details *Blue: Green with a Yellow stripe *Purple: Black and Gold with a Red Stripe Usage editme Notes *blank Quotes *"Digi-structing your future." - motto Traits *Hyperion submachine guns and repeater pistols feature increasing accuracy as the trigger is held down. They will mostly always have high sway, but that will be rectified when fired continuously. Sniper rifles are the same, having a high sway that can make it difficult to line up a shot, however after firing one shot the sway is almost or completely eliminated. Trivia *Hyperion manufactures New-U Stations, Catch-A-Ride stations, Claptraps and the satellite seen at the end of the game. *Hyperion also manages the custom and immigration services of Pandora, as seen in T-Bone Junction. *In ancient Greek mythology, Hyperion was the Titan of Light. *The Guardian Angel may be linked to a Hyperion satellite named 4N631 (or Angel, in leet speak). *All Hyperion Legendary weapons have violent names such as the Destroyer, Invader, Reaper, etc. *The Crimson line of weapons shine blood red. *In Borderlands 2, advertisements for Hyperion weapons can be heard playing from radios. The ads claim that Hyperion weapons are "the most accurate in the six galaxies." *Hyperion could be a nod at the real life German small arms manufacturer Heckler & Koch. H&K is known for well made, quality, modern/futuristic, very accurate and expensive weapons. Some view owning an HK gun is a social status. They are analogized as the BMW of guns, and share a luxurious, top-of-the-line view of their firearms just like Hyperion. See also Category:Manufacturers Category:Hyperion